


She Sees Him

by scheherazadesque



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Butterfly, F/M, Grief, Loss, Love, Meh, Mourning, SO, Sadness, Senses, but idk man i really like kili and tauriel, kinda lame, lion heart, most people on here seem to be bilbo/thorin so, my warning is in my tags, no matter how contrived some people may think it to be, oh wait so its canon that he dies but should i still put major character death, one of the shortest things i've ever written, so confused, this came to existence, what do i do?, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherazadesque/pseuds/scheherazadesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to scream at the stars that glitter coldly above her, tear at the armor that failed to protect him, scream until Eru hears her grief grate at his ears, demand that he wake up from his eternal slumber, because he is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Sees Him

**Author's Note:**

> So. This happened. Enjoy! Oh, and the amount of run-ons in this is insane, but I wanted to show how she could barely string words together because she was that heartbroken.

He is gone.

He is gone.

_He is gone._

She wants to scream at the stars that glitter coldly above her, tear at the armor that failed to protect him, scream until Eru hears her grief grate at his ears, demand that he wake up from his eternal slumber, because he is gone.

She will do anything.

She will burn in an inferno as hot as the famed fires of Mount Doom, she will drown in the vast blue that is Ekkaia, she will go through torment the most evil cannot imagine, she will die over and over and over again, she will do _anything_.

She just wants him back, just wants to see that adventurous gleam in his eyes that shimmers of stories not yet told, just wants to see his lips pull up into his trademark smirk that glimmers of wander, just wants to see him, in all his joy and snark and courage.

How can he have left her?

When she looks at his unmoving form, she sees promises and sunrises and a lion heart beating fiercely between his ribs. She sees rebirth and smiles against her shoulder and a stone etched with a pledge. She sees journeys across stark mountains and stories whispered with hope smeared on his lips and a love that sings through eternity.

When she feels his cold skin underneath her fingertips, she sees tragedy and a sword dipped in rubies and the shuddering rasp of death. She sees a life that lies ahead of her with no light and a smile that is brighter than the stars and an innocence that will never be recovered. She sees a brave warrior and a foolish archeress and a warmth so different from the chill of his skin.

When she smells the scent of grief, she sees hot tears gathering in the hollow of his collarbone and an arrow whistling through the air and an hour of tales. She sees a war that can never be won and dusk _(how terrible that it was dusk when he breathed his last)_ and eyes the color of earth. She sees the night with no stars and gaze that means _this is the end_ and a dwarf from ages past who knew nothing of the terrible ruin that awaited him.

When she hears the crushing silence of nothingness, she sees calloused fingers curving over her own and unseeing eyes and rough words made of starlight. She sees evening fall and smoky sunlight and lips curving around a phrase that seems to carry the weight of the world. She sees destruction and constellations patterned on his jaw and the battlefield compacted into the shape of his once beating heart.

When she puts her lips to his, she sees salt water lapping on gold shores and iridescent butterfly wings and _grief_ beyond anything she’s ever known. She sees orange and gold and red on her eyelids and then all she can think is _oh god, red is the color of his blood._ She sees death stroking her neck and fire burning her throat until she can’t breathe and she has to tear herself from him, because it isn’t kissing when he’s dead—it’s something twisted, something unreal. She’ll never get to truly kiss him.

She sees what could have been;

She sees what would never be;

and she sees of what was.

He’s gone.

He’s gone.

_He’s gone._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so as you can see I was very emotional and had to get my feeling out and stuff. Kili and Tauriel are kinda my OTP, so the fact that so many people hate it throws me off? Idk, man, idk. If you clicked on this, you probably ship them too! Fist bump. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
